


Hate to See You Go

by GlorysGF (Yoms_old_garbage)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Overboss is never actually refered to by name but he is described, Smut, gage has feelings and he is Bad At Having Them, gage might be ooc but i hope not lol, raider nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-11-02 15:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoms_old_garbage/pseuds/GlorysGF
Summary: Boss is gone and Gage sulks about it until he gets back.





	Hate to See You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything, let alone fanfiction in like two/three years so apologies if this is clumsy or ooc. I want to get back into writing again, though, and since I've been replaying fallout 4 again recently and was reminded how much I adore the dirty raider man, i figured. fuck it. ya know.

Gage was alone.

Once upon a time, in a radioactive hellscape, that may not have felt so strange. He’d always been alone in one way or another, he made sure of that. Being alone was safer, be it physically or emotionally people couldn’t hurt you if they weren’t around to do so.

And yet…

Now, as Gage stood atop Fizztop, stale cigarette perched between his fingers, watching quietly as the raiders below him laughed and jeered, he couldn’t help the distinct curl in his gut that he could only describe as loneliness.

Boss was gone, not for good, thankfully, but gone nonetheless. A simple outing to the Commonwealth to collect some supplies he’d said, as he hefted his pack over his shoulder, face grim as if he were a child being forced to do chores. Gage had mentioned this, of course, mentioned how he didn’t have to do shit if he didn’t want to, and purposefully didn’t bring up how the thought of him leaving made Gage feel like he was about to vomit. Boss, in return, had rolled his eyes, quipped something about that working out so well for Colter, to which Gage really could not argue, and turned for the door.

“Sure you don’t need backup?” Gage had said hastily, already mentally berating himself for how desperate he sounded. Since when had he been anything close to clingy? And even if he was, what right did he have _to_ be clingy? The Boss could do what he wanted, with or without Gage, and whatever shit-ass part of his brain thought otherwise needed to shut the fuck up. Holy shit, he might as well throw himself down on his knees and beg the Boss not to leave if he was going to start with shit like this.

Boss had raised an eyebrow, and Gage would be lying if he said his face didn’t flush, the only mercy being the layer of grime that hid it. He took a step back toward Gage, not that Gage had noticed because he was determinedly not looking in his direction. “I’ll be fine, Gage, I need you to keep this shit hole from falling apart while I’m away,” He said, patting Gage squarely on the shoulder, “You can deal with these assholes for the week, right?”

“Sure thing, Boss,” Had been Gage’s only reply.

His Boss had smiled, placing another pat on his shoulder and a lingering kiss to his lips with a low teasing whisper of, “I’ll be back before you can even miss me, baby,” before he was gone, not even giving Gage a chance to retort something half-hearted.

Anyway, it turned out Boss was a goddamn liar, because it had been six days and Gage most definitely _missed _him.

Gage licked his lips absentmindedly, the ghost of his Boss hovering over him as that pit of longing just kept digging itself deeper. He frowned, taking a moment to wonder when the fuck he’d fallen this hard for the guy. He’d never been in a relationship, ever. Never met anyone that caught his attention as anything more than a fuck buddy, not that had stuck around long enough to become anything more than that, anyways. But the Boss was different, so fucking different, and that was evidenced by his seeming inability to be separated from the guy for a few days.

He supposed it was simply due to the nature of their relationship… professionally speaking, it was Gage’s job to be at Boss’ side constantly, he was the right-hand man, the confidant, the second-in-command. Personally speaking, well, they hadn’t gone a day sleeping in separate beds since they cleared the Galactic Zone.

Gage remembered that night fondly, he was sure Boss did too, sat perilously on top of one of the rooftops, where they were hidden from any of the few remaining robots. He remembered them getting drunk, because despite Gage’s aversion to letting his guard down for the sake of a little liquor, there was something about Boss that made it so fucking easy to just let go. There was no one around but them, the robots neutralized, so if there was any time to let his guard down it was then. They’d passed a bottle of something that tasted like rat piss between them, slowly getting tipsier and tipsier, and as they did their tongues got looser, secrets spilling between them easier than blood on a Disciple’s knife.

He’d told Boss about his past, Boss had returned the favour. Stories of their families and their homes, what they’d lost and what they’d gained, and somewhere along the line they ended up rolled on their sides practically nose-to nose, the bottle of booze long since rolled off the roof. Boss had looked at him with an expression Gage couldn’t place, something soft, almost longing but not quite the same; told him about his wife, how he’d loved her so much but how she now felt like a distant dream rather than a solid reality. And Gage had listened, nodded along and ignored whatever the fuck it was that curled in his gut unpleasantly.

Gage still remembered the shuddery breath the Boss had let out, never breaking eye contact, not for a second, and Gage felt the curl in his gut rise to a knot in his chest. Terrifying, truthfully, if only for its utter foreignness.

“I miss having someone, sometimes,” Boss had said then, his candor surprising Gage despite everything said previous. “Don’t want the same as before though,” he admitted, “I’m a different man now, need someone who can keep up with me.”

“Hard shoes to fill, Boss,” he remembered replying, although all he remembered thinking was how fucking pretty the boss looked under the neon lights.

Boss hummed, his fingers reaching out to trace up Gage’s forearm where it lay between them, “Uh-huh,” he said, tugging Gage back from where he’d been dangerously close to being completely distracted by the feeling of Boss’ rough fingers tracing his scars, “Only ever met one man in this fucking hellscape that could.”

Gage felt his breath catch, that knot in his chest tugging itself tighter until he swore he was gonna vomit. He swallowed, “Must be one helluva guy.”

Boss leaned in closer, clumsy from the liquor and cocky because that’s just who he was. Gage was sure he must be able to hear how hard his heart was beating. “He is,” Boss had murmured, and Gage had felt the puff of breath on his lips, smelled the booze and jet smoke, “Ambitious, intelligent, excellent shot, bit of an asshole.” He’d grinned widely then, lazy and teasing, “Wears the ugliest fucking eyepatch I’ve ever seen though, wish he’d-“

Boss hadn’t gotten to finish that thought, because Gage had swallowed down the knot in his chest and tugged him forward into a rough kiss. Sloppy and filthy and exactly everything Gage loved. They hadn’t spoken much after that. Most of what passed between them was moans and filthy admissions of what they planned to do to each other when they next found themselves near a mattress.

Gage remembered being uncomfortably sore when he’d awoken the next morning, from the way Boss had been pulling him about or sleeping on an uncomfortable convex roof he wasn’t sure. But, then again, he also remembered the first thing he saw being Boss’ mouth on his dick, so he’d hardly been in a position to complain.

Ever since then Gage had gotten used to being able to playfully flirt with him and casually touch him whenever he wanted. Within reason of course, he wasn’t a goddamn Pack member, he could control himself when he needed to. He just didn’t appreciate not having the choice.

Simply put it felt wrong to suddenly remove those parts of his day. It put a bad taste in his mouth to get up without being dragged back into the sheets for a morning quickie, or to wander Nuka-town without Boss’ short, stocky form at his side; hickeys sucked up his throat on display as if he didn’t care who looked. Even talking to people, negotiating with the bosses and organizing slaving operations felt somehow incredibly hollow.

He’d tried to do that just the day before, spent ten minutes with Nisha arranging the Disciples role in the protection of a supply transport before realizing how utterly dull these meetings were without Boss’ legs kicked up on the table between them and his dry additions slowing down the process as his short attention span simultaneously sped them up. He’d cut the meeting short as soon as that thought caused a spike to ram through his chest, and Gage suspected Nisha knew why but thankfully she seemed to have no more interest in discussing his feelings than he did.

Thank fuck.

One thing became abundantly clear from that particular encounter, though. His Boss was a big part of his life, he’d come to depend on him, as much as he was loathe to admit it, and now he wasn’t there Gage couldn’t help but miss the lightness that the Boss carried with him.

Don’t get Gage wrong, exactly, the Boss was as depressed as any of them, fucked in the head and addicted to a chem he had no desire to let go of. He used violence and dry insults to hide his insecurities, and rarely shared his emotions, and… well, they’d found kindred spirits in each other, he supposed. Gage had to admit the radioactive wasteland seemed a little less dreary when his Boss was standing it; he’d used to blame it on his pre-war good looks, but more and more Gage suspected it was more to do with whatever shitty insect was fluttering in his stomach when the kid smiled.

He was probably nearly ten years his junior, goddamn gorgeous and brutal in a fight, ready and willing to go toe-to-toe with anyone or anything that stood in his way. He had ambition and he had skill, and he had Gage to be the brains of the operation. He was the closest thing to a natural born raider boss Gage had ever met, had a hard time picturing him as the straight-laced soldier he claimed to be before Nuka-World. If he were honest Gage could not have asked for a better Overboss, one gang down or no. Part of him wondered what the fuck the Boss saw in him, though. The pretty vault kid with his whole future ready for him, one of the most powerful men in the commonwealth in his mid-twenties, even before he'd become Overboss, and the dirty raider who was down one eye and a hell of a lot of karma, who had stabbed his old Boss in the back and by all means was not at all to be trusted. They weren’t exactly a picturesque couple… Not by most standards, anyway.

But regardless, he was too selfish a man to even try to push the Boss away.

Irritably, Gage flicked the remainder of his cigarette off the balcony and tromped over to the bed, flopping down onto Boss’ side and rolling over so his nose was buried deep in his pillow. Fuck it. Who gives a shit about anything, all Gage wanted was for the stupid fucking hole in his stomach to fill back up, and well, the grimy, sweaty, smokey scent of his Boss may not have filled it any, but it sure seemed to stop it getting bigger.

He liked the smell of his Boss, all sweat and jet fumes and woodsmoke, it was predictable, the closest thing he’d felt to homey since he was an idiot kid with wide eyes and dilutions of when days would get easier. He’d let that slip to Boss once, one morning when a quick morning kiss had turned into lazy, incredible morning sex.

He’d been languidly pressing kisses to the back of Boss’ neck, balls deep and grinding languidly against him. Boss was breathing heavily, pressing back so there wasn’t an inch of them that wasn’t touching, neither of them in a rush to end the hazy pleasure that coated them head to toe.

At some point Gage had ended up babbling, a bad habit he hadn’t picked up until he’d started sleeping with Boss, most of it standard, unassuming sex-talk uttered between breathless moans and panting, until…

“Y’smell so good, Boss. Like- Mmmmn home…”

Boss hadn’t acknowledged it at all until afterward, when they were panting and sweaty and Gage was languidly sucking a deep bruise into Boss’ neck. Gage felt him chuckle more so than he heard it, “Just wanted to let you know,” he said, voice rough with sex and sleep, and what Gage knew by now was a whole lot of embarrassment, “You’re home to me too, you old sappy piece of shit.”

Gage hadn’t replied, but he’d be lying if he said his chest hadn’t physically ached at the words.

Maybe he’d know how to deal with this better if he knew what the fuck he was doing, or what the fuck any of these feelings meant. Boss always said he had the emotional maturity of a thirteen year old boy, and Gage didn’t usually give a shit but right now he seemed to be paying the price.

Fuck, what a fucking sad-sack he was, lying miserably in his room sniffing his Boss’ goddamn pillow because he’d been gone a few days and he missed him. The Porter Gage of a few short months ago would have sneered at him and told him to fuckin’ grow a pair, and yet, here he was, bathing in teenage melodrama at the ripe old age of thirty-something.

He’d stopped counting his exact age somewhere in his mid-twenties, when he was young enough to still do stupid shit for the fuck of it, and old enough to know that he was almost definitely gonna end up dead because of it. How he didn’t was still a mystery, but every day he and Boss spent building Nuka World into something greater, the less he cared.

Well, when the Boss was _there_ they could do that, right now all he could do was make excuses about missing meetings and sulk in the Grille.

He frowned, pulling the pillow in closer and resolving to just spend the rest of the day shooting the shit down in the bar to distract himself. When he decided to get up, that was. Which at this rate would be never.

Gage wasn’t entirely sure at what point he fell asleep, but he did know that he awoke to a rough-fingered hand running over his stomach and a pair of chapped lips sucking at his jaw. He wasn’t sure if the groan that escaped him was arousal or relief, but whatever it was, Boss seemed to appreciate it, because he grinned into Gage’s neck and nipped lightly at the skin.

“Hey baby,” He cooed, deep and thick with sarcasm, the kind of fond teasing that made the pit that had grown in Gage’s stomach feel all of a sudden non-existent, “Seems you’re on my side of the bed. Miss me that much, huh raider boy?”

Gage rolled onto his back, catching his Boss’ jaw in his hand and pulling him down for a kiss. It was long and deep and messy, the kind of kiss that would allow him to collect himself enough to not embarrass himself and just start mindlessly babbling about how fucking glad he was to hear Boss’ voice again. He groaned as the Boss licked into his mouth. There it was, the taste of jet smoke and Nuka Dark that Gage had been craving so fucking bad, the best fucking taste in the world if only because it was the taste of his Boss. Boss grinned, pushing Gage’s eyepatch up and out of the way as he settled between his legs.

“Just takin’ advantage of the bit with no broken springs, Boss,” He hummed into Boss’ mouth, hooking his leg around Boss’ hips and pulling him down closer. Fuck he needed him closer, preferably inside of him. _Now_.

Boss groaned, grinding down roughly and lifting a hand to pin Gage’s above his head. Gage felt a bolt of arousal and longing thrill up his spine, gasping as Boss latched his lips onto his neck, “What say you we even the playing field and break a couple on this side, too?” he said, muffled into Gage’s skin, but clear as day to Gage who grinned and threw his head to the side to allow his Boss to attack his throat even more thoroughly.

“Fuck yes,” He groaned, hips pressing up insistently into his Boss’, “Need you to fuck me right fuckin’ now, Boss.” Boss pulled back, eyes dark, pupils blown as wide as they could go and Gage knew he was probably still running on a jet high, but if Gage gave a shit about that anymore he would have ended this a long time ago.

He trailed his eyes down the Boss’ form as he sat back to start stripping. His pretty brown eyes and unkempt hair were the same as ever but he was dressed like a settler, jeans, a ratty old flannel, one of Gage’s stained wife-beaters underneath the only sign that he was a raider at all; camouflage in the Commonwealth so he didn’t instantly get shot when he approached minuteman settlements. It was surreal, to see him without rusted metal and spiked leather covering every inch of him, and as soon as the flannel and wife-beater were removed to reveal Boss’ tight stomach Gage resolved that he never wanted the Boss in those clothes again. He wasn’t his Boss when he was wearing those, but as soon as they were stripped off…

He was Boss, small in stature but so much fucking larger in life. He was the Overboss of Nuka World, one of the most powerful men in the commonwealth, who had killed more people than could be accurately counted. He was beautiful and strong, his pale skin littered with the evidence of his most recent fights. His ribs were scattered purple, and a new scar had joined the ones that already littered his chest, but it was the familiar that made Gage sink back into the creaking bedsprings and bite his lip. Because fuck he’d missed him so much and it was so good to see him back same as when he’d left.

He’d missed the deep scar down his neck, how it perfectly mimicked the claws of the gatorclaw that had caused it. He’d missed the tough, scarred skin of his right arm, how it felt like nothing else in the commonwealth, how it was so uniquely Boss. He’d missed the rough fingers that traced down his own stomach, teasing and skilled and fucking perfect…

Holy shit he was fucking doomed.

He watched wordlessly as Boss slid the jeans down his legs, his cock springing free, already mostly hard, and Gage felt his mouth water. “Sure ya didn’t miss me, baby?” Boss asked, and there was a smirk on his lips that Gage didn’t notice because he was too busy staring at his Boss’ cock.

“I missed parts of you,” Gage replied dodging the real question, his emotions still too raw to even try to articulate. His hands rested obediently above his head as Boss reached down to pull his shirt over his head and throw it to join its twin on the floor.

“Is that right?” Boss hummed, fingers skirting the waistband of Gage’s pants and making him sink his teeth into his lip. “Bet you spent the last week jerking it over the memory of my cock in your ass, didn’t you?” Gage let his head roll back and a hard breath escape him as his cheeks flushed high, hips jerking ever so slightly into the Boss’ painfully teasing touch.

The worst part is that it wasn’t even particularly inaccurate. He was usually content to switch things up, sometimes Boss would top, sometimes he would, sometimes the choice was easy, and sometimes they had to fight over it. But this last week ever since he’d really started feeling that knot in his stomach he’d been craving nothing but his Boss so deep inside him that he could feel it in his throat.

Once again he missed Boss’ grin. “Shit Gage, you really are a dirty little cock slut, one week without dick and you’re a mewling little bitch.”

Now, Gage was absolutely, 100%, undoubtedly sure that, “How do you know it’s been a week without dick?” was probably about the worst thing he could say in that moment. But, in his defence, that was exactly why he said it. Say what you like about Boss and his tendency toward the unexpected, but when it came to jealousy he was almost painfully predictable, and well, if Gage didn’t exploit that then what kind of raider would he be?

Boss lurched forward, palm pressed hard against his throat, making him gasp and flush hotter with a satisfied smile.

Boss’ possessive growl didn’t help his arousal dwindle any either. “You think you’re so cute, huh Gage?” he sneered, pressing down hard so Gage could hardly swallow down a breath. Holy shit Gage was hard. He was hard and he was desperate, and he wanted the man above him inside him as quickly as fucking possible. He let out a choked sound, somewhere between a cough and a whimper as his pants were roughly pulled down over his ass and he was flipped onto his stomach.

“I know you can’t get any dick other than mine, made sure of that.” Boss growled into his ear, his cock rubbing up and down the crack of Gage’s ass, so fucking close to where he actually wanted it. “No one in this park would touch you, Gage, they know I got you wrapped around my little finger, know if they even thought about fucking you I’d rip out each of their organs one by fucking one.”

Gage was getting desperate now. His Boss’ low rumbling in his ear, his cock teasing his entrance, and the shitty, scratchy sheets rubbing against his weeping dick, all of it was almost fucking unbearable. “They know you’re _mine_,” Boss leant away for a moment and for an awful split second Gage thought he was going to actually leave, but then he was back, cock warm and slick pressing into his unprepared hole in one quick painful thrust. Gage couldn’t help but cry out, skin flushed hot and sweating, the familiar burn and stretch in his ass making his cock jump and his eyes water.

“Fuck yes…” he breathed, pressing back to push as much of his Boss into himself as possible.

Boss didn’t move, just sat there with Gage twitching and panting against him, “Apologize, baby,” he said, hand drifting forward to roughly tug on Gage’s hair, “Say you’re sorry for lying.”

Gage just groaned and tried to move but the hand in his hair and the hand on his hip stopped him. “Come on, raider boy, suck up that pride and tell the Boss you’re sorry. Tell the Boss who you belong to. Tell the Boss what you want.”

“Want your cock, Boss,” Gage groaned, breathless, fingers curling tight into the sheets above his head as he clenched his asshole to prove a point.

Boss’ breath stuttered, a small victory completely overshadowed by the painful bite to the back of his neck. “Apologize, Porter,” Boss grit, lips not leaving the tender flesh for even a second, teeth insistent and stinging. Gage wasn’t entirely sure if the warm droplet he could feel roll down to drip from his adam’s apple was saliva or blood.

And, shit, Boss had brought out the first name, it was probably about time he stopped trying to rile him up or else Boss might _actually _fuck off and leave him to finish himself off. Boss was petty like that, was more than willing to go without something himself just to prove a point.

Like that time he’d practically gone cold turkey on Jet because he’d killed their main supplier after a price dispute. Man, was he fuckin’ unbearable then, it was half the reason he put up with the Boss’ addiction to this day. ‘Cause yeah he generally didn’t tolerate chem-heads, but a Boss sans jet just wasn’t a Boss worth working for, and lucky for Gage, Boss wasn’t the kind of chem-head who was unable to get shit done. Thank fuck.

During that period of nothing he’d been grumpy and irritable and somehow more homicidal than usual; Gage stopped counting how many people he’d shot (some fatally, some not, most of them Pack) after the fifteenth, and that was before the real withdrawal had kicked in and he’d been practically bedridden. That was the other half of why he put up with it… because holy shit was watching the Boss go through withdrawal the worst shit ever.

Gage remembered vividly the shouting match they’d had, Boss jittery from jet withdrawal and Gage frustrated with the situation as a whole. He hated the Boss taking chems, and Boss knew it too, he just didn’t care. He’d been stupid enough to think that trying to talk Boss into using this as an opportunity to quit was a good idea. Addictol, should you be lucky enough to find some, could cure the physical symptoms of addiction but there was nothing to be done for the psychological dependence on chems, and Boss was far enough down that path that no amount of symptom relief would help.

Half of Nuka Town must have known what was going on. It made Gage _ache _to think that so many raiders knew of the Boss’ weakness, knew how to so utterly fucking cripple him.

It terrified him enough that he stormed out that night, spent four hours in a dark corner at Cappy’s nursing the same drink and pointedly ignoring any and all jeers sent his way regarding anything to do with a “lover’s quarrel”.

When he had returned finally, it was to the sound of Boss vomiting, and all anger had drained out of him. He didn’t register anything between walking through the door and kneeling beside his Boss, holding his hair back from his face as he choked loudly into the dirty porcelain, nothing aside from the desperate need to _protect_.

Gage had had to go out himself, raid the Parlor for whatever jet they had left, after the fever started and all Boss could do was curl miserably in his bed and shiver. He’d looked like hell, pallid and tired, vomiting up anything he got down within minutes, and Gage hadn’t been able to stand it. Watching a man who was usually so strong, so unbreakable, reduced to a shivering lump under a comforter, practically sobbing with migraine, it made his chest physically ache.

He remembered kneeling by the Boss’ side, stroking his sweaty hair from his face and holding the inhaler to his lips. “C’mon now, Boss,” he’d said, and looking back on it, it was testament to how shit Boss felt that he didn’t take the piss out of how gently he said it, “Time to breathe in for me.”

He remembered how desperately Boss had inhaled, how he held his breath for as long as he could and scrunched up his face so hard that tears slipped down his face. He also remembered softly wiping those same tears away, but he didn’t like to dwell on that because it tended to just make him angry at himself. Just like how he’d been so relieved when the exhale finally came and Boss’ face relaxed into bliss like Gage hadn’t seen in days.

Fuck, and the Boss was pretty when he smiled, even in the throes of withdrawal. He realized now that the throb he’d felt in his chest was longing and another L word he fucking refused to say.

“S’rry, Boss,” he gasped, and as soon as he did he was rewarded by a delicious roll of Boss’ hips. This, in turn, caused more of his damn mindless babbling to spill from his stupid drooling mouth, not at all helped by the sudden uncontrollable sappy feeling that had re-emerged in his chest after his bout of reminiscing, “’M yours, Boss. Ain’t no one else who can have me, Boss.”

He could feel Boss’ grin against his neck, and fuck it all he just could not shut the fuck up…

“Shit- oh fuck- Yours, I’m fuckin’ _yours_.” He choked on air as the Boss pushed in deep and ground roughly against his prostate, which only pressed his hips harder into the mattress, rubbing his dick against the scratchy cotton. It was uncomfortable, borderline painful, his legs stretched too far apart and his neck throbbing with a deep ache but that only made him hotter. He gasped loudly, his back arching as the Boss resumed his previous rhythm.

“Don’t even - Fuck_fuck -_ want cock if it ain’t yours, Boss,” he panted, lips stretched into a grin because _fuck _had he needed this. He wasn’t even fucking lying, and had he been in a lesser state of bliss, that might have worried him; but as it stood he just didn’t give a shit about anything but the solid weight of the man he’d missed so goddamn much pressing down into him.

“Missed it, missed _you_,” he continued to babble, because at this point his brain resembled a particularly abused can of cram, and his filter just did not exist, “This place is fu-_uck_in’ miserable without you in it.”

Boss gripped him harder at the admission, an almost inaudible whimper falling from his lips, “Missed you too, baby,” he cooed, just softly enough that it made Gage’s chest fill up with jello. He spread Gage’s legs further, driving in harder, and both of them knew this wasn’t likely to last all that long, “The Commonwealth is a piece of shit, fuckin’ hated havin’ t’deal with that shit without you.”

“Coulda come with-“ Gage began, but Boss shut him up with a well-aimed thrust and a stinging bite to his shoulder.

“Not putting you in harm’s way, Gage,” Boss panted, lifting Gage’s hips with one hand and sliding the other around to grip tightly at his cock, “Can’t. Gotta keep you a-“ He cut himself off with a groan at the same time Gage’s hips jerked back and he clenched involuntarily, his head falling back as the grip on his cock sent him tumbling swiftly toward orgasm, “-All for m’self. Commonwealth can’t have ya.”

There was an admission in there somewhere, something Gage suspected he would later lay awake reading too much into, but as it stood he was too busy trying not to whine like a common whore at the movement of the hand on his dick. “So close, Boss,” he managed to garble somehow, mouth hanging open almost as wide as his legs as Boss continued to pound into him like it was their last goddamn day alive.

When he came it was like a gunshot, punching right through his core and making him scream into the pillow to attempt to muffle the worst of it. The minute or so afterwards that it took Boss to cum, his cock still ramming relentlessly into Gage, made the older raider whimper and babble like a toddler, twitching and groaning, and tugging at the sheets to ride out the overstimulation.

Still, it was worth it to feel the Boss’ rhythm stutter and his cock pump hot cum so deep into Gage he was pretty fuckin' sure he could taste it.

Boss leaned over him, lips trailing softly now over the places he’d been biting just moments before, hips still rocking slightly as if he were trying to pretend there was a reason he hadn’t pulled out yet beside sentimentality. Gage just sighed happily, feeling whole and full like he hadn’t in a fucking week, turning his head to the side and catching Boss’ lips in a gentle kiss.

They only really kissed like this after sex, when they were both drunk on endorphins and too lazy to keep up pretenses that they should no longer care about. Really. It was stupid to pretend they both weren’t utterly fucking hopelessly smitten with each other, but even still they danced around the issue and continued to pretend like the world didn’t fall out from under them when they were apart.

Gage breathed in through his nose heavily as he pulled back, opening his eye and taking in his Boss’ features once again, but slower this time, taking the time to savour every familiar scar where he had previously been too focused on being as close to him as it was possible to be.

“Liar,” he grumbled, mostly to himself as he caught his Boss’ lips again, “Said you’d be back ‘fore I even missed you.”

Boss hummed, eyes fluttering open as he lifted his hips slowly to pull out of Gage’s ass. “I woulda thought that wouldn’t come as a surprise by now,” he said, rolling to the side and throwing an arm lazily over Gage’s back, “Or are you only just realising we’re raiders?” Boss’ hand trailed down past the dimples at the base of Gage’s spine and back between his legs, letting his fingers play with the mess he’d left. Gage let him, it wasn’t unusual for Boss to do that, try to plug him up and keep him full, and Gage didn’t mind so long as he didn’t take it too far. He wasn’t as young as he used to be and his refractory period fucking knew that all too well.

Gage huffed out a begrudging snort through his nose, reaching up a finger of his own to begin tracing the new nicks and scuffs on Boss’ body. Nothing too serious thankfully, mostly small cuts and scratches, probably from getting too up-close and personal with some ghouls or not _quite_ jumping far enough from a grenade. “Did you at least get the shit you were after?”

Boss hummed again, nodding, eyes falling happily shut under the gentle touches, “Wanted to pick up my old BoS Power Armor and some of my gear I left in the Commonwealth. I missed my sword.”

Gage huffed out a less begrudging snort at that, rolling his eyes, “Of course, Boss, because the sledge you’ve been using to bash people’s heads in just didn’t cut it”

“Fuck off,” Boss grumbled, pinching Gage’s side hard enough with his sticky hand to make the man slap him away, “I think swinging that sledge around is fucking up my shoulders, besides,” he shuffled slightly, so he could meet Gage’s eyes tiredly, “There’s nothing more satisfying than slicing a motherfucker’s head clean off.”

Boss smiled sleepily, it made Gage’s chest hurt, “You should give it a go some time. Maybe when we next stumble upon some ghouls I’ll let you have a crack.”

“And then what will you use, Boss?” Gage smiled back despite himself, “Your delicate shoulders clearly can’t handle the sledge anymore.” He laughed loudly at the sharp smack to the ass that earned him, “You said it first, Boss.”

“_He says like he isn’t always complaining about some ache or pain_,” Boss yawned out a grumble, clearly to himself, his eyes finally sliding closed as he pushed his head into the crook of Gage’s shoulder and took a deep breath in. “Mmmn, the six days of travel and great sex really took it out of me, Gage, I’ll come up with a better comeback in the morning.”

Gage hummed and rolled more completely onto his side so he could return the embrace the Boss had around him, ignoring how the new position made Boss’ cum drip languidly onto the sheets. It was Boss’ side of the bed. Fuck it. “Lookin’ forward to it, Boss.”

It was quiet after that, or, as quiet as it ever got in Nuka Town. The grille itself was silent but down below cheers and shouts echoed up to them, raiders up late into the night indulging every vice this lifestyle allowed them; strangely, Gage found the noise of off-key singing along with the sound of a radio, turned up loud enough to be heard clearly even from where Gage sat, comforting where it probably shouldn’t be. Fires crackled, gunshots bounced of walls, but it was the gentle rhythm of Boss’ snores against Gage’s neck that made his heart pick up speed.

Goddamn was he fucked.

But strangely, as the hole that had been growing in his chest finally sealed itself all the way closed and his lungs felt full and light for the first time in days, he found it didn’t seem like all that much of an issue after all.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how you made it this far, but thank you for reading :D hopefully I'll have more stinky boy cyclops content soon ;P


End file.
